<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Garden by GayMada</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807075">The Garden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMada/pseuds/GayMada'>GayMada</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, HashiMada, M/M, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMada/pseuds/GayMada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An au where Madara is a farmer's handy man and this time, the farmer is Hashirama Senju. Hashirama lives a cottagecore lifestyle and is crushing HARD on his handy man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama &amp; Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>5:30 am.....the start of the day.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Madara had always been an early riser, so when he took the job at the local far that was just located down the road from him, it was no big deal. Naturally, he started his day with a groan and a slow roll out of bed. His morning routine wasn't long or drawn out. Madara was a simple man after all. A quick shower that involved washing his hair for one whole hour. That was probably the toughest part of the day for him. The physical labor ...no problem. But his hair, was a different story. It was so untamed in the morning that usually after he washed and brushed it out, he just put it up in a hight ponytail. </p>
<p>     The small meows started when his cat, Ginger, heard Madara awake. Just like clockwork, Ginger would wait at the closed door of the bathroom for Madara to get out so he could be fed. "Yeah, yeah...I hear you." Madara always told his best friend, which at this point just swept his paw under the door. Practically tripping over Ginger, Madara headed to the kitchen, grabbing some canned food to feed his pal. Once that was out of the way, he was able to focus on his breakfast. Which was usually sunny side up eggs, hot sauce, some bacon and potatoes. Can't forget his protein smoothie though. It was a must have for his breakfast. The lunch he typically made for himself was just some chicken, rice balls, a salad of some sorts and a gallon of water.</p>
<p>
  <em>7:30 am. Time to get to work</em>
</p>
<p>    His work day don't officially start till 8am, but Madara always liked to get there early to get a look of what his work would entail for the day. The farm was located on a dirt road, about 5 miles long, off of the main road in town. He always drove his 1975 Ford F100 to work as "Ride" by Lana del Rey played. It was his pride and joy after all since he was the one that restored it to his glory days. Driving along the 5 mile long dirt road was always relaxing for him. it was nothing but land and woods. He would see the occasional deer and few small woodland critters time from time. The trail of dust behind him as he drove was always seen from the farmhouse, so he was told anyway.</p>
<p> Pulling up to the farmhouse was always something. Know matter how many times Madara had drove up on it, it was always a site to see. Flowers of every kind surrounded it. Vines and plants of sorts growing on the front and sides of the house. There was also a humming bird feeder and a small sign that referred to keeping the bees safe. The owner of the farm always waited on the porch for him. A tray of freshly brewed ice tea and small conversations. The owner just had this charm and kindness to him. Madara admired that about him, compared to his rough personality, it was refreshing to be around someone who was just as bright as the sun. This guys's personality always made him smile.</p>
<p>     Once the two had their tea together, Madara typically asked what needed to be worked on and this time was the plumbing in the house, after that vegetable crops need to be picked and sent to the barn for the next days farmer's market. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>4:30am. The sun will rise twice </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Hashirama typically started his day early in the morning. He was definitely a morning person, getting right out of bed to start his day. His routine consisted of a shower, combing out his long, lucious locks, and getting breakfast ready before the real start of his day happened. His showers weren't as long though, typically running around 15 minutes. Hashirama had a constent smile on his face. If you saw your crush everyday, you'd be smiling too. He just wore simple clothing, a white t-shirt and jeans that really showed off his assets.</p>
<p>     It was the same in Madara's household where Hashirama's cat, Madanyan. In his typical grumpy manner, Madanyan would wait on the door to get his owner's attention. Meowing loudly and scratching at the door. The door open in which a burst of pure happiness came out, "Madanyan!!!! Awww baby...you hungry?!?!?! Don't worry, daddy will feed you. Are you excited to see daddy's crush today?!" Sweeping the cat off of his feet, the cat protesting by wiggling around. The kitchen wasn't your typical kitchen. Fresh herbs settled on a self by the window. A vase of yesterday's freshly picked tulips sat in the middle of the dinning room table. Hashirama even had a few hanging plants placed in his kitchen. His home always smelled of fresh plants and flowers with a hing of sandalwood.</p>
<p>     Hashirama was mostly vegetarian for the most part, making fresh farm eggs, a salad and fruit for breakfast. Along side with freshly squeezed juice. Once that was out of the way, it was time for his real routine. Watering his plants. He started in the kitchen, humming and talking to them. Making sure they get the proper ratio of water and plant food. He repeated this in every room of the house. As he went through each room, Hashirama tidied each of them. Grabbing dirty laundry to wash, fluffing the couch's throw pillows. Making sure the place was dust free. It usually didn't take him long to do these tasks, which left him plenty of time to do some gardening outside as the sun comes up.</p>
<p>     Trimming the bushes and the vines. Making sure each flower bed was watered. Choosing which flowers would be the centerpiece for lunch today. Hashirama was on his knees, digging in the dirt to plant some more flowers he got the day before from his brother, Tobirama. Once he was satified with their placement, the Senju went out back to put a bucket of apples at the start of the woods. Mostly for the deer to keep them from eating his crops.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>7:50am. His crush arrives</em>
</p>
<p>Hashirama waited on the front porch with a tray of freshly brewed sweet tea. Catching the first glimpse of the dust that followed Madara's truck. He was just filled with butterflies and excitment. Who wouldn't have a crush on Madara? He's handsome, has a nice body, strong and is a sweet heart, to him anyway. </p>
<p>Madara stepped out of the truck and Hashirama instantly blushed. The Uchiha wore his typical white tank top. Showing off those beautiful muscular arms. Hashirama's imagination always ran wild. Wondering what Madara would look like if his white tank was completely soaked in water. That would probably send him over the edge though. The jeans Madara wore was a little ripped up, especially around the knees and his behind, looked a little worn in. Not forgetting that those jeans were tight over Madara's firm ass. Hashirama knew what heaven felt liked, he looked at it every day.</p>
<p>Waving at the Uchiha, Hashirama stood up to greet the man, "Hello!! Madara, how are you?! Glad you came back today. I know i say this every day, but I'm glad you chose to keep working for me. OH! I have some tea for us. Come sit with me! Relax before you go to work." Hashirama took his set on the porch swing, patting the space next to him. Madara just always sighed and joined him in some tea.  Madara didn't talk much, unless it was about is classic truck and Ginger. Finally realizing the time, Hashirama stopped and let Madara get to work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Finally. Time to work</em>
</p>
<p>    Madara's fisrt job was to fix the leak and draining issues in the kitchen sink. He grabbed his tools and got down on the floor. Laying on his back as he checked the pipes. Hashirama on the other hand was admiring the view. Shaking his head, telling himself " NO! no dirty thoughts right now!! Work first." Madara was a sight to see though, you could see his abs through the shirt, his crotch was all bunched up.</p>
<p> It wasn't long before Madara told Hashirama that he needed a new pipe, getting up and fixing himself as he went to his truck to see if he had the right pipe for the sink. It just so happened he did. It was a relief considering he didn't want to make a trip to the local hardware store. Working his magic, untighting and tighing up the pipes, putting that special purple liquid around it. "Hey...run the water. I want to see if it runs properly now." Nothing happened. Hashirama was off in another world as he watched the man work and just..lay there on his back, thinking of the things he would <em>love </em>to do to his handyman. "Hashirama...HASHI..the water, can you turn it on?" Shaking his head as he heard his crush say "Hashi," he turned the water on and just like that, no leaks. Sliding out from under the sink, the Uchiha stood up and find Hashirama face to face with him. Hashirama blushing, Madara turning away to hide his blush. Stuttering as he tried to get his composure," I-is there anything else you want me to do?" Gulping as he tried to find the words since he was flustered, " Y-yes...I need you to work in the crops today. Get the ones that are ripe only. I'm going to the farmer's market in the morning to sell them, so i will be there for most of the morning..." Quickly turning as he left the kitchen and went outside. "While you do that, I'll be in the kitchen making jam. so if you need me,  just text me."</p>
<p>Madara went out in the barn at first to get the machine for the corn crops. Driving it down the path on the side of the barn, finally reaching the crops. It took him a few hours to get through all of acres of crops. Returning to the bigger barn so he could unload everything. Using the corn that wasn't appealing to feed the chickens and the 4 bigs Hashirama had in the pig pit. The heat was rough today. Madara already sweating enough to get his tank top wet. Heading to the tomato plants, picking a good 30 of them. Madara went through each vegetable garden. There were carrots, cabbage, tomatoes, bell peppers, mushrooms, hot peppers and a few others. By the time he was done, it was lunch time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile....</p>
<p>  Hashirama was in the hosue making his jams. This time he was making strawberry ad blueberry jam. Looking up out the window every so often to notice Madara's sexy body working. His muscles flexing. The wet tank top showing off his pecs, which almost caused Hashirama to burn himself. Coming back to Earth, Hashirama went to make 10 jars of jam. Setting them aside till tomorrow, the Senju started on lunch. He knew Madara alway brought his own lunch, but he wanted to do this. He wanted to make Madara something filling and healthy to eat. Even though he was vegeterian, he knew Madara wasn't so he always kept meat in the fridge just for this reason. Hashirama made himself a giant salad with grains and a few other special ingrediants. For today, he made Madara a chicken salad sandwich with a salad and a cup of fresh fruit.</p>
<p>"Madara....MADARA! Please...stop what you are doing and have lunch with me! I made chicken salad for you. i used some of these new spices i found the other day...oops, i am  talking too much again. But please, come join me!!" He heard this from the barn, sighed and put everything down to have lunch with Hashirama. It was a bit annoying since he was in the middle of work, but for some reason, Madara always looked forward to lunch with him.</p>
<p>     The two sat down for lunch. Hashirama really enjoying his worker's company. By this time of day, Madara was a little bit more talkative. Talking about how this weekend him and his brother is going into the city to hit a few bars. Suddnely an idea popped up, " Hashirama....did you want to join us? You can ride with me since Izuna lives there anyway." Looking down at his plate as he tried to hide his expression, shoving food into his face. The answer was automatic, "Yes! I'd love to join you this weekend!" Hashirama couldn't believe it, he was going on a "date" with this handsome man. Two hours had passed till Madara realized he had to go back to work and do some picking in the apple orchard before he was done for the day.</p>
<p>As Madara went back to work, Hashirama made him a little care package. putting some fresh herbs, jams, a loaf of fresh bread, fruits and vegetables. The day was drawing to an end. The uchiha putting the last few apples into a basket for tomorrow. Finally taking his shirt off to wipe off his body, Hashirama also had a mini stroke as he saw this happening. Those abs? Perfect. His pecs? Kissable. Madara's v-line? lickable. It took Hashirama a moment to regain himself. Once he did, he called Madara over to hand him his care package and to ask him instead of working the farm tomorrow, Madara would join him at the farmer's market. Naturally, Madara said yes and noticed, for the first time today, Hashirama's expression of pure happiness. This sight made Madara's heark skip a beat, wondering what the hell that was, he just turned away and said thank you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two will meet again tomorrow. It'll just be the two of the in close courters. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fried Vegetables Causes Arugments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The two are at a Farmer's Market, where Hashirama compares cucumbers and Madara gets into an argument over fried vegetables.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     It was Saturday morning when Madara's alarm went off. Typically, he usually slept in for a couple of hours since Hashirama allowed him to start work a little later in the day. The morning started with protest as the Uchiha laid in bed wondering why he told his boss that he would accompany him to the Farmer's Market today. His morning started out normal. Making breakfast and feeding his cat, Ginger. The only trouble he ran into was figuring out what to wear. Madara wanted a little something more laid back, so he decided to wear just a plain white t-shirt, some khaki cargo shorts, and white Converses.</p>
<p>    Hashirama woke up before his alarm even went off. Typical Hashirama behavior as he was excited that he was getting to spend the day with his Madara. Following his routine to a T, Hashirama got dressed in just plain clothing and a sun hat. Though the shirt was anything from plain. He was supporting a shirt that had to potted plants on it, flowers covering it with the words "Breast Implants" on the front of the shirt. Naturally he didn't see anything wrong with it, Hashirama thought it was quirky and cute. He would soon find out other wise. </p>
<p>     The kitchen was busy with Hashirama hussling around, packing a basket filled with fruits and vegetables. Some meat sticks and cheese for Madara along with some homemade bread and peach jam. Everything was packed and he was soon on his way to meet Madara at the tent he had set up on Friday. The Uchiha was already there, setting up the table and creating signs for the fresh produce. Hashirama made his presence known from his horn, which was one of those old time nerdy ones, as Madara described them. Waving through the window, his smile was as bright as the sun. Not being rude, Madara waved back with a half smile. Sitting up to greet his boss and to get to work in setting up their booth. Laying out fresh produce as cucumbers, tomatoes,corn, apples, bell peppers, and some homemade jams and salad dressings. The signs were in place just in time for the market to open up. Within 30 minutes, the market was bustling. They've made a few sells from the jams and dressings and sold some apples and corn.</p>
<p>" I don't get it! Why haven't i sold a single vegetable or fruit? Madaraaaaaa, help me!" Hashirama whined as he flung himself into Madara's chest.</p>
<p>Pushing Hashirama away, Madara just sighed and got up to cut some pieces for some samples, "There, that should help. Have them dip the vegetables in the dressing...you know, give them a taste at what you have to offer."</p>
<p>His boss beaming with a smile as he set out some samples and took them to the people instead. It was about that time that Madara noticed Hashirama's shirt and just slide down in his chair. Face palming and feeling the second hand embarrassment, Madara got up and wondered off by himself. He figured that Hashirama had things under control now since he knew what to do.  Making his way through the crowds, Madara stopped at a few booths, one being a booth where they sold jerky. Getting himself a couple pounds of the smoked meat. Munching on the jerky as he continued to walk around, the Uchiha stopped at another booth to get some raw honey. It was his favorite kind of honey, he especially loved using them on biscuits. The salted butter with the sweet honey was the perfect combination for his tastes. </p>
<p>     Meanwhile, Hashirama was back at the tent, selling his produce and jams. The tomatoes were becoming a hit! "I am so happy!! Madara is such a brain with good ideas! I am going to have to thank him.." Turning to look for his worker, finally noticing that the Uchiha was gone. A frown spread on Hashi's face, he was wanting to share the moment with him. I mean, it was a day they could spend together and all he wanted was to spend time with his crush. Setting the samples down as he sighed. "I wonder what caused him to go off on his own?" Completely unaware that the shirt was the cause of it. An hour passed and he was bored out of his mind. Granted he was doing well with selling the items, Hashirama needed entertainment. Catching a glimpse of the cucumbers, he picked up two of them and started to compare their sizes. Noticing how one was big and thicker than the other one. 'I wonder what caused this....i used the same amount of plant food and water..." then a sudden thought flashed in his head. Was Madara that big? He had noticed the day before that he had a nice sized bulge in his pants when he was fixing the sink. "I wonder....I mean he has to be big, right? A man like himself wouldn't be..small..." Hashirama went off day dreaming, rubbing the obsurd cucumber.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" A familiar voice reached his ears, "Umm...what?! Tobirama!! What are you doing here?" Hashirama blushed hard as he quickly set the cucumbers down on the table. Tobirama just eyed his older brother, really can't believe he caught Hashirama doing hand motions on some fruit. "Anyway...it's the weekend. Don't you remember that I am off on the weekends and usually attend the market?...or were you too busy thinking about that Uchiha?"</p>
<p>Hashirama's face brighten up with a red tint, feeling embarrassed that he was caught day dreaming. If things weren't awkward now, they were about to become more so. "Brother, what in the .....your shirt? You really wore it out in public? No wonder Madara isn't around. I swear, sometimes you need to think on your outer appearance a bit more." Tobirama pointed out. A cloud of depression formed above him, sinking down in his chair, " But...BROTHER....I wanted to impress Madara! I thought he might like cunningness of the saying.." Hashirama pouted, finally realizing what a poor choice it was to wear the shirt. "Anyway....here's some tomatoes and cucumbers. They're really juicy and delicious, espeically with my homemade ranch dressing!" Grabbing a couple of each to put them in Tobirama's basket. The younger brother just sighed, said his goodbyes and left just as fast as he came.</p>
<p>"Who was that? Was that Tobirama?" Another familiar voice rang out. "Madara!! I was wondering about you! I'm glad you came back. I'm sorry if the shirt embarrassed you! I won't ever wear it again." Standing up so he could help Madara with the things he had purchased. Setting them down on the ground. "OOOOHHH what is that?!" Hashi looking at the platter of food Madara brought with him. "What does it look like? It's fried vegetables. Got some fried cauliflower, fried green beans, pickles and....."Before Madara could even finish what he was saying, Hashirama cut him off. " WHAT?! NO NO...vegetables are NOT suppose to be fried. You're suppose to treat them with care. Tenderness. Especially .."points to some suspect looking ones," these mushrooms?! I will not Tolerate this slander!" Crossing his arms in an attempt to be serious. On the other hand, Madara grabbed a mushroom, dipped it in the ranch and bite down on it as a show of defience. A loud gasp left Hashirama's throat, being overly dramatic on the whole fried vegetable tray. "Stop being dramatic, Hashi. They're just vegetables...that I happened to like being fried. You should shut up and try one. Here." The Uchiha picking up piece of fried mushroom and dipping it in a little bit of ranch. Placing it up to Hashirama's mouth "Take a damn bite."</p>
<p>It just dawned on him, Madara was feeding him. "Calm down, calm down," he said to himself as he slowly opened his mouth to let the hot food enter his mouth. He cannot believe that Madara was feeding him. It was so hot too and the sexual tension was defintely there, or so Hashirama thought. The saltiness of the batter, the tanginess of the ranch was the perfect combo in Hashirama's mouth. It was like a dance of flavors. Not wanting to admit that they were good, the Senju just ate it without saying a word and went back to selling some cucumbers. Which just made Hashirama blush again considering what he was just doing 30 minutes ago with them and now Madara was here, in person. The Senju took his seat by Madara and held up the two cucumbers, "So...which one?" Madara just side eyed as he was too busy munching on his lunch "What do you mean 'which one?' they look the same to me, but Madara reached out and picked the bigger, thicker cucumber. Unaware of that that just did to Hashi, Madara reached so he could hold it, "Yeah..this is a bit bigger. Probably will satisify people alot more with how good and juicy it taste." </p>
<p>Hashirama wanted to comment on what Madara said so badly, but he kept those thoughts to himself. He didn't want Madara to know that he was thinking about his dick again. The two just sat there, in peace for the rest of the day. Carrying on some small talk, sharing food. There was even a moment that Madara turned to Hashirama and smiled. A geniune smile. "I had a nice time today, even though you think fried vegetables and a shirt that says "breast inplants" is a way to please your date." Madara winked at Hashirama as he got up and started to take things down as the Farmer's Market was coming to an end. Hashirama beamed at the word "date" and continued to help Madara with the booth.</p>
<p>Before Madara left for the evening, he reminded Hashirama about their trip to the city that night and to not dress in anything that has to do with plants. "Tonight, I will make a move on Madara for sure.." Hashirama thought to himself as he got into his truck to head home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love these two himbo's</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It's Raining Men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hashirama's first time at gay bar. Hashirama makes a move</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Date? What did Madara mean by “date’?” Hashirama was in hysterics as he drove back home from the Farmer’s Market. Surely the Uchiha didn’t think that was a date, it wasn’t even a proper dating environment. What was with the wink at the end? So many thoughts were running through his head making him lose focus on driving. To the point, he drove off the side of the road and into a small ditch. After 20 minutes of trying to get his truck out of the ditch by his farm, Hashirama continued to drive, clearing his mind as he drove with the window down. He arrived and was greeted by his cat. Giving the adorable pet a few pets and chin scratches, the Senju stripped his clothes off of him and went to shower the day’s sweat away. Thoroughly washing his hair and body, Hashirama got out and just slapped a towel around his hair and waist. He still had no idea what to wear for a night out in the city. He was a country boy, he farmed and planted flowers. There was nothing fancy in his closet for a night out with the Uchiha brothers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Argh...Nothing! I have nothing to wear!” Hashirama whined as he scattered into the kitchen to make him dinner before his night out. His dinner consisted of fried rice and vegetables. Nothing too fancy, after all he was a simple man. Arriving back at his room to take another glance into his plain closet. Moving shirts and pants around trying to find the right fit for the night. After what seemed like an eternity, Hashirama finally decided on an outfit. It was as plain as all out, a flower button-up shirt with a nice pair of khaki slacks. He did have nice shoes though, so he wore a good pair of sneakers thinking he looked pretty decent and ready for the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara was in no better shape. His drive home was filled with tension and surprise. Not sure why he said them together at the Farmer’s Market was a date. It couldn’t have been a date, he was just helping his boss for today. Nothing too special about that in all honesty.  Getting a grip on his mental gymnastics, Madara arrived at his house. Getting out of the truck and checking his mail. Tossing the mail onto the kitchen table and greeting his cat, who was meowing uncontrollably, “Yeah yeah, you want to be fed. What else is new.” Grabbing a can of cat food and releasing the contents of the can into a cat dish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tossing his clothes into the corner of his bedroom, Madara took a shower. Washing his hair first since it took him close to an hour to get it clean and since he had it up all day, it was all tangled up. Once his hair was dealt with, the Uchiha got a razor and started to shave his chest and around his pelvic area. He wanted to make sure he was clean just in case something happened that night. It took him 5 minutes to wash his body so he grabbed a towel so he could step out of the shower to dry off. Leaving his hair up in a towel. He would tend to his massive hair later, but first, he had to lotion his body and put his boxers/shorts on. His shorts were a little short then the ones he wore earlier that day, but they did show off his thigh muscles fairly well. Revealing his hair, Madara started the process of combing it out and putting a good bit of hair product on it so it would relax it some. The whole process of brushing out his hair was another 45 minutes. Finally getting it to where he was comfortable with, Madara put on a grey shirt that said “Homosexual Tendencies” on the front. The only time he really flaunts his sexuality was when he was going out to the gay clubs with his brother, Izuna.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that he thought about it, Madara wasn’t sure if Hashriama knew he was gay. I guess no time like the present. Shaking his head, he went to make himself dinner. Madara made some grilled chicken with rice and a small salad. Deciding to call Izuna to let him know he is bringing his boss along with him and to try to be on his best behavior. Izuna just laughed in his ear and hung up. Madara knew that wasn’t a good sign, tonight is about to be a disaster. Sighing as he finished his meal, the Uchiha grabbed his keys and headed out for the night. Making sure his hair looked good in the rearview mirror, he was on his way to pick up Hashirama.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The drive there was peaceful, Madara blaring BTS’s new single “Dynamite.” Pulling up, he saw that Hashirama was already waiting for him on the porch. As soon as Hashriama stood up, Madara just faced palm and realized right then and there that he should have probably told him what kind of bar he was taking him to in the city. “Really? That floral shirt? I mean it does look good on you...just...nevermind.” Hashirama gave Madara a look as he got into the truck, looking himself over because of Madara’s words, “This...this is all I have. Is it really that bad?” Hashirama worried that he wasn’t making a good impression. Madara turned off his truck and got out, “Let’s go...I’m dressing you for tonight.” Hashirama wasn’t sure if he should be thrilled or offended, either way, he quickly got out of the truck and lead Madara into his bedroom. No shocker, it was filled with plants and a sleeping cat on his bed. “Nice plants, I didn’t expect anything less of you,” Giving the Senju a smile as he went to the closet. Pulling out a pair of jeans, Madara asked for scissors so he could make them into jean shorts. Fixing them up a little, he tossed them at his boss and told him to try them on. Hashirama came out of the bathroom in a blush, “A-are you sure these are okay? They are a bit short” reaching down to fidget on some of the fabric. Madara looked him up and down, feeling himself getting hot, he took a deep breath to calm himself down, “That’s better. You look good. I like those shorts on you.” Hearing that made Hashirama dizzy. Madara actually liked him what he was wearing. Now, onto the shirt. While Hashi was putting his shorts on, Madara was at work picking out the perfect shirt to match. Finally finding a light blue shirt with some small floral designs on it. “Here, put this on…” before he could finish, Hashi already had his shirt off. Showing off just how toned he really was, those pecs were immaculate. Those abs, on point. Madara couldn’t help but stare. Deep down he knew Hashirama always had a nice body but actually seeing it, it was like seeing a God undressing in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah...umm here’s the shirt I picked out.” Handing it over just so he could watch Hashirama put it on from the corner of his eyes. “There, you look good. Now just wear those blue sneakers and you will be ready.” Once Hashirama was ready for the second time that night, they were soon on their way to meet up with Izuna.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So...you never been to the city?” Madara had asked in order to break the silence of the long drive. “ No! I haven’t! I’ve always been a country boy. I grew up on a farm so I knew I wanted to own one of my own when I got older.” Hashirama turning to show Madara a genuine smile. “What about you? You go to the city often?” Hashi reaching up to move a piece of hair back from his face. “I go there every weekend,  usually after I get done working for you, I stop home to shower and eat then head into the city for the night.” Answering back. The two kept up with the small conversations. Until they got off the exit ramp to head downtown. The lights and tall buildings made Hashirama smile. The streets were busy. People walking all over the place. There were many different places to eat and so many shops. Madara drove by a flower shop and Hashirama about squealed like a child. Madara couldn’t help but smile to think how cute Hashirama was right now. His eyes gleaming, that smile he had on his face was as bright as the afternoon sun. “I should tell you that the glub we are going to is a ….gay club. You don’t mind do you?” Madara bit his lower lip as he waited for an answer, expecting Hashirama to be upset, “What? No...that’s fine! I’m bisexual myself!” Turning around to give Madara a pleasing smile then it dawned on him, Madara was gay. Madara liked guys, this was perfect for him! Maybe he could swoon Madara and have him be his. This was Hashirama’s chance. He determined right there that he will make a move on Madara tonight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara paid for the parking and pulled into the side of the night club. Seeing that his brother was waiting in drag. The Uchiha just facepalmed again. He had a feeling that Izuna would pull a stunt like this, especially with it being Hashirama’s first time at a gay club. Seeing his brother, Izuna picked up his dress and made his way to Madara’s truck. “Bro! About time you arrived...oh! Is this your date?! He’s cute!” Izuna winked while Hashirama stared in confusion. “Hashirama, this is my brother, Izuna. He decided to come in drag tonight so don’t mind him.” Shaking his head as he got out of the vehicle. Hashirama followed suit and joined the brothers in entering the club.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was definitely a culture shock for Hashirama. The bass was booming, the lights bright and all the men were hot. He was dizzy with stimulation and had to catch his balance for a moment. Once you got his bearings, Hashirama grabbed onto the back of Madara’s shirt and followed both him and his brother to the bar. The bartender asked if they wanted the usual, “Yeah, a cranberry vodka with limes for me and umm...Hashi, what would you like to drink? Don’t worry about paying, everything is on me tonight.” Madara winked at the man as he started to stutter out his drink “U-ummm….I’ll just have a jack on the rocks.” Madara impressed, told the bartender what Hashirama was having for the night. Izuna already got his drink and carried it off towards the stage where there was another group of drag queens. The two finally got their drinks, but Madara just stayed at the bar, for the time being anyway. Sipping slowly on his own drink, Hashirama just stood by Madara till some guy, who was very appealing to the eyes, came up to Hashirama and pulled him onto the dance floor. Not sure about what to do, Hashi just followed suit so he could dance. Madara didn’t mind at the moment, it wasn’t like they were together but as soon as the guy wrapped his arm around Hashirama to bring him closer, that is when the Uchiha started to have a problem. Not wanting to be outdone, Madara stood up and pushed his way through the crowded dance floor. Finding Hashirama, he cut in the middle of the two and told the other guy to get lost. Not sure what just happened, but he was thankful for Madara. The two just stood there on the dance floor, sipping their drinks in awkward silence. Until Izuna found them and made his way over, pushing his brother into the tall, toned man. “Fucking dance already!” Laughing as he went on his way to make his rounds to the people and groups he knew. Actually out of the two, Izuna was the popular one and everyone loved him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shrugging, Madara started to move against Hashirama. Putting his arm around the tall man to pull him in closer, “Here….move like this..just follow what I do.” It may not seem like it, but Madara was actually flexible and had some moves on him. Turning around to move that thick ass up and down on Hashirama. Basically grinding up on him, Hashirama didn’t know what to make of it but he enjoyed it. Stopping for a moment to get them both drinks, they continued to dance. Hashi was starting to feel the benefits of his jack on the rocks. Holding onto Madara’s hips, the Senju started to grind up against him as well. The sexual tension between the two was building and Madara knew it. There was a smirk on his face, getting Hashirama to come completely undone was fun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama finally realized what was happening and had to take a break. Heading to the bar sounded like a good idea at the time so he could sit down and take a breather. Madara followed him and ordered himself another drink. “Did you want another one?” Madara whispered into Hashirama’s ear. The breath that was on his neck made the Senju shudder. “N-no...I’m good for right now..” He was sort of embarrassed as he was not as heavy a drinker as Madara seemed to be during this time. That was okay though, Madara just wanted him to have a good time. Hashirama was having a good time alright. He was with his crush and that was all that mattered to him. Madara downed his 5th drink of the night and grabbed Hashirama to head back on the dance floor. Madara took it a step further and jumped up on a table to start dancing. Seeing the Uchiha do a split and move his booty around about made Hashirama stroke out. He never knew he was THAT flexible and honestly, it was leaving a lot to his imagination. Deciding that giving Hashirama a little show was just what he wanted to get his attention, Madara jumped down and moved closer to Hashi. In his mind he knew this was the right moment to make his move. Putting his hand on the back of Madara’s head, Hashirama leaned down and planted a kiss on the Uchiha’s lips. It was innocent at first, but Madara changed that and took it a step further. The two practically making out on the dance floor was only interrupted by Izuna and bunch of other drag queen’s who wanted their picture taken. Giving his brother a fierce look, Hashirama gleefluly agreed to take a photo of everyone together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It got to be late and Madara had enough of the club, told Hashirama it was time to go, although Hashirama was in the middle of drinking his drink and making new friends. Everyone exchanged numbers and the two were off. Hashirama was on cloud nine when Madara grabbed his hand to lead him to the truck. Sexual tensions still high, Hashirama stopped Madara and pulled him around to plant another kiss on his lips. Making the kiss a bit deeper and passionate. Madara let out a few moans, biting the Senju’s bottom lip as he pulled away. “Come on, let’s head back to my place…” Winking at him as the two go into the truck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On their way home, Hashirama couldn’t help but rub his hand up and down Madara’s thigh. Giving it a firm squeeze. Praising that muscular body, “You have such a hot body….I can’t stop looking at you. You’re like a gift from the divine!” Madara blushed at this, surely he was mistaken cause if anything, it was Hashirama that had the body of a god. The two stayed silent till Madrara reached his home. Getting out to open the door to his home. It wasn’t all but 10 seconds into the house, Madara jumped on Hashirama and wrapping his legs around his waist. Pulling the hair on the Senju, Madara went in and started to suck the skin of his neck. Letting out a moan, Hashiama slowly made his way into the bedroom. Falling onto the bed with him being on top of Madara. “You’re so sexy….and hot….and I like you, Madara.” Hashirama managed to make Madara blush again, turning his face so his hair will cover his read cheeks. Moving up in bed, Madara took his shirt off and helped Hashirama take his off as well. The two admired and praised each other’s bodies. Hashirama showed praise by kissing every inch of his chest, slowly working his way down to the top of Madara’s shorts. Laughing, the Senju slowly unbutton and zipped it down. Slowly taking them off as he eyes grew wider ,”Holy….looks like I have my work cut out….big boy.” Madara looked down with a look and a pout, “S-shut up, Senju. It’s not my fault…” Madara was cut off by the feeling of a warm, wet mouth over his soften dick. Hashirama started to work his magic. Bobbing his head up and down slowly. With each suck, Hashirama tried to get it all in his mouth, but he was unsuccessful, so he just focused on what he could get into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching down to grab a handful of hair, giving it a good pull. “ Fuck...Hashirama. Your mouth….keep working it.” Taking that as a sign, Hashirama stated to suck faster. Moving his mouth up and down . Dragging his tongue on the underside of the harden cock. Stopping at the tip to worhship it. Licking the slit and pre-cum off of it, “You’re so wet, Madara. Look at how hard you are…” Smirking as he wrapped his fingers around the girth, moving them at a quick motion as he sucked the tip. Hashirama’s tongue was hiting the perfect spot. It wouldn’t be long till he nutted, so Madara tried to enjoy as much as posible. His back arching off of the bed with every stroke and sucking sensation. Thrusting his hips upwards into Hashirama’s very hot and wet mouth, Madara couldn’t hold back any longer, “Shit...Hashirama….continue to suck me as I cum…...holy fuck, I’m coming!” With a twist of the fingers and a flick of the tongue over his sensitive spot, Madara came with a loud moan. Watching as Hashirama kept sucking and taking in all he had to offer. The Uchiha was impressed with how his boss took his dick and actually swallowed his cum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama kept sucking till Madara was basicallly boneless and twitching. Pulling up from it, giving the tip a kiss, Hashirama moved up on the bed and wreapped his arm around Madara, “You tasted so good, I want to go another round but...I want to save that for another time.” Madara just mumbled as he got kissed on the cheek. That blowjob made Madara astral project into another dimension. Once he came too, “How about you? Aren’t you, you know?” Hashirama  just shock his head no, “No….I got what I wanted by sucking your dick. I’m satisfied for the moment.” Madara didn’t have much to say after that so he drifted off to sleep in Hashirama’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day……</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hashiramaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Madara and Hashirama spend some time together after a night out. Hashirama being Hashirama and Madara is having a gay panic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hashirammmaaaa!!” Madara screeched as he disgustingly stared at the bathroom sink. He can’t believe there was so much hair in the drain. He allowed Hashirama to stay over one night and it’s already a disaster.  “How much hair can one man have?” He thought to himself as he looked up to see Hashirama standing in the bathroom doorway with his hair down. Madara was shocked, he had never seen his boss’s hair down till now. Hashirama typically wore it up in a bun around the farm. His lush, full of life hair was gorgeous Madara thought. Finally realizing just how beautiful Hashirama was to him. His features were soft. Hashirama being topless as he stood there showing off a well-tuned body. The shoulders scattered with freckles. A smile bright as the sun, Madara’s heart skipped a beat and he knew he was in deep now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you screaming? Did I do something wrong?” Hashirama stood there for a moment before he went over to take a look at the sink, “OH...that! Sorry, I was brushing my hair out over the sink and didn’t realize I had clogged it up with my hair.” Looking at the soggy, wet hair Madara was holding between his fingers as he slung it into the garbage can. Totally disgusted, “It’s...fine. Just clean up after yourself. I’m not your mom.” Madara’s eye avoiding Hashirama’s body and gaze. He didn’t want to blush in front of the man. That would be embarrassing since he portrayed himself as a tough guy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go make us breakfast since we are both awake now,” Madara declared as he went into the kitchen to find it was also a mess but the table was set up nicely and breakfast was already made for the both of them. “ I took it upon myself to make us a nice breakfast. I hope I didn’t cross the line, I just wanted to show you that I am good boyfriend material.” Boyfriend material? Did Madara actually hear that right? Hashirama was surely joking. Sure, last night was great. They got to spend time together, Hashirama sucked his dick and now he wanted to be good boyfriend material? “Hashirama….it was only one night. Yeah, it’s true that I had fun with you and you’re good looking but, you’re my boss. Surely we can’t cross that line.” Madara informed as he sat down at the table, looking up to see Hashirama’s facial expression changed for the worse. “I...I just really like you, Madara. Please, allow me to prove that me being your boss won’t overlap with your work. I promise I won’t cross the line.” Looking over at Madara with his puppy dog eyes and his lower lip quivering. Sighing heavily as he took his fork to mix up his eggs, “I’ll think about it. Right now I just want to relax and enjoy the food you made for us.” taking a big bite of an egg as he lowered his head. Madara already had a lot on his mind and now Hashirama wanted to be his boyfriend. He always got himself into these predicaments. The last job he worked at, his boss also wanted to date him. The Uchiha didn’t understand what it was about him that drove people wild over him. He was plain looking, stoic, and didn’t talk much. Maybe it was the bad boy feel he gave off that made men go after him. Whatever it was, it was annoying and he wished it would stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So...What’s next for the farm? I heard there was a giant pumpkin contest coming up. Are you going to enter?” Madara asked as he changed the subject. Looking up to see Hashirama’s eyes beam with excitement. “YES!! I heard about that contest a couple of months ago and I already started the pumpkin patch!” The Senju was all smiles, seemingly forgetting about the whole boyfriend thing. Which was good, Madara enjoyed when Hashirama was all about his farm. It gave him a sense of pride considering he was the main farm hand. Proving that his work was really paying off for both of them. “I’m guessing tomorrow you want me to tend to the pumpkin patch? I’ll probably have to weed it and spray the plants with plant food.” Madara added as he finished up his breakfast. “I also need to go to the lumber yard today to get some wood to fix part of your back porch. There are a few rotten pieces of wood that need to be taken out and replaced. D-Did you want to go with me?” the Uchiha asked, quickly receiving a reply “Yes! Of course, I will go with you. I am interested in what all you do for me behind the scenes at the farm,” Hashirama said as he stood up to help Madara clean the kitchen. “But first, can we stop at the farm so I can get changed? I don’t want to go out looking like this. I am a farm boy after all.” Hashirama sharing a smile with Madara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later, Madara found himself back at Hashirama’s farmhouse. Waiting for him to get dressed. As he waits, he played with Madanyan. He gave the cat some head rubs and tummy rubs then grabbing one of his toys to move along the floor so the cat can give chase. After what seemed like an eternity, Hashirama walked into the living room wearing a short-sleeve flannel shirt and a pair of work jeans that matched them perfectly. “Wow, you actually match for once. I am impressed. I guess my lesson on what to wear last night paid off,” Madara teased as he stood up to walk out to his truck. Hashirama just blushed and smiled as he followed the Uchiha to the truck. “Well, I might as just work today. I’m already getting the wood for the porch. Might as well put in some hours even though I’m supposed to enjoy my day off.” Madara sighed and Hashirama felt bad, “You don’t have to work today. I give you weekends off so you can relax and be yourself. I’m not a slave driver, you know.” Hashirama side-eyed Madara to see his reaction as he fidgets with his hands. All the Senju could think about was placing a hand on Madara’s thigh, but he had to resist. He promised Madara he wouldn’t cross the line with him and he was unsure if placing a hand on his thigh was that line. “It’s fine, I have a lot of work to do this week coming up and I’d rather get a head start on it. I’ll make sure to take the entire weekend off next time.” Madara added to reassure Hashirama that he would at least relax the following weekend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They arrived at the lumber yard. Madara went right to town getting what he needed. It was times like these he was glad he owned a truck and was able to do the lifting himself since places like these like to charge an arm and a leg for delivery. He got what he needed, paid the cashier, and headed back to the truck where Hashirama waited for him. “You sure you need all of this to do the porch? It seems like a lot….is the back porch really that far gone?” Hashirama wondered, “Yes, your back porch really is that bad. I’ll be lucky if I don’t need any more material to finish it up.” Madara said as he got into his truck. Within moments, the two were back on the road, heading to Hashirama’s farm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The drive to the farm was silent and awkward. Hashirama wanted to know more about Madara, but he didn’t want to seem too noisy. Before Hashirama knew it, they were back on the farm and Madara was already at work unloading the truck. Stepping out of the vehicle, “Do you need my help? I can help take some of the wood back if you want me too?” Hashirama asked, making sure not to get in Madara’s way. “No, I got it. Just go back to doing what you usually do while I work.” Madara sounded a bit distant but maybe Hashirama was just overthinking it. Taking his advice, Hashirama went inside and fed his cat. Afterward, he went around the house and watered all his plants. Trimming and pruning each flower and bush. Hashi also made sure the chickens and pigs were fed. It was something he enjoyed doing so he never really asked Madara to feed the farm animals. It gave him a chance to talk to his animals, seeing how well they were, especially his prize hog. Feeding his animals was something he could do to at least help Madara out as he worked on other projects for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Madara went right to work. First, he went to do the easier tasks. This included picking some of the corn crops, checking in on the pumpkin patch, and checking the other fruit/vegetable plants to see if they needed anything to be picked. After about 4 hours, he went right to work on the back porch. Chopping all the rotten wood away to start off. Once that was done, Madara started to measure some of the space and marking it on the fresh, new wood. Cutting everything piece by piece. There was cement to be poured and post to put up. Grabbing a few screws to place into the post. Madara worked on the porch well into lunchtime. Feeling his stomach growl, he stopped and went inside the house. Totally not shocked, Madara found Hashirama cooking up some lunch. He made a fresh fruit salad and a regular salad with some chicken kabobs for Madara and Fried tofu for himself. Eating lunch together was a normal event anymore. Hashirama enjoyed the company and so did Madara, even though he denied it most of the time. Madara always looked forward to lunch with Hashirama. It was the brightest part of his day. It would make him feel happy inside just to see his boss’s smile every day while they ate together. The two continued on with small conversations about the day so far and what needed to be done next. Madara informed Hashirama that he was almost done with the back porch and after that, he would go fix the tractor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lunch ended and Madara was back to work. The man put up the floorboards to the porch and was basically done after the last one went up. Dusting off his hands, “There, good a new….Hashirama! Come take a look at your new porch.” It didn’t take long for Hashi to come out and marvel over the excellent work his farmhand had performed. “It looks brand new! You do amazing work, Madara!” Hashirama praised. The praise felt good to Madara, blushing from it, Madara turned his head to say “Thank you” and went on about the rest of the day. The tractor was his last job for the day. Luckily all it needed was some oil and a few spark plugs to be changed.  It took him a little over an hour to complete the job since the spark plugs were giving him some trouble to get out. Soon, he was finished and started to pack up his tools onto his truck. Hashirama was waiting on the porch for him, walking down to the truck to inform Madara that he did good work today. The Uchiha just blushed again and said “Thank you.” Deciding to make a move, Hashirama leaned in and gave Madara a small peck on the cheek, causing his handyman to turn a lobster red “You…” is all Madara squeezed out as he got into the truck and left to go home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it!” Madara thought to himself as he drove home. Why did Hashirama </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to kiss him? Now Madara was confused about his feelings. He knew dating a boss was not the right thing to do, but he must admit to himself, that he did find Hashirama attractive and enjoyed being around him. Madara had a lot to think about in the next few weeks, most of involving his relationship with Hashirama. Could they actually work as a couple? Was it crossing the line to date your boss? Madara will soon find out the answers to these questions. He just hopes that he is making the right decision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Madara finally gets it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Winner Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hashirama and Madara attend a fair that has a pumpkin contest. As the day and night goes on, will Madara get what he really wants from Hashirama?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>2 months later</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the morning of the festival. Madara is already at the farmhouse loading the biggest pumpkin onto his truck. Hashirama is buzzing around with excitement. He really can’t wait to get to the festival and show off his massive pumpkin. “Madara!! Be careful while loading it! I don’t want you to hurt my precious babe.” Hashirama said with a bright smile as he leaned up against Madara’s truck. The Uchiha just gave a look and went on loading it onto his truck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pumpkin itself probably weighs close to 2,000lbs. Madara and a few other farm hands had to move it with some form of a forklift. Once the pumpkin was placed in the bed of the truck, Madara moved the forklift back to the barn and walked back to his truck “Well, it’s ready. Are you riding with me or are you driving your own vehicle today?” Gleaming at the thought of riding with his crush, Hashirama enthusiastically replied that he will be riding with Madara. The Uchiha drove off and the two were soon on their way to the festival that was an hour away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For Madara, it was a long ride considering Hashirama wouldn’t stop talking. Hashirama on the other hand is having the best time of his life. Hashi finally got some alone time with his crush and just wanted to enjoy these small moments with him. Madara would also give him a side look as he drove. Noticing just how happy it made him feel that Hashirama was so happy today. It made him smile but he quickly changed his expression. Madara didn’t want Hashirama to know that he actually made him happy. It did make him sad that the situation couldn’t be different regarding Hashirama being his boss. Madara had always thought that if Hashi wasn’t his boss, he would most certainly date him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the other hand, Hashirama smiled no matter what and he did notice the slight smile Madara had on his face. The Uchiha had a cute smile. Each time he smiled, it showed off his dimples and his eyes just seemed to be bright when he did show a happy expression. Pushing a few hair strands back behind his ear, Hashirama made a bold move and kissed Madara on the cheek. “What the hell? What was that for, Hashirama? You know how I feel….” Madara’s expression changed to a somber one. “I just wanted to kiss you! Your smile is so cute! I just had to kiss your cheek. And I don’t know how you truly feel since you </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> open up to me. I thought we were friends!” Hashirama complained as he just pouted and kept his eyes on Madara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t wrong. Madara never discussed his feelings with anyone. Honestly, Madara never got close enough to someone to tell them how he felt. Even though Hashirama was his boss, he was rather close to the Senju. He did like Hashirama but if he told him that, Hashi would just want to pursue a relationship with him and that is something Madara is not ready for right now. The Uchiha wanted to tell Hashirama how he truly felt, but right now was not the right time. “Hashirama….I just..can’t tell you right now. Things are complicated. You’re my boss and I am just your handy man..” Madara trailed off sounding sad as he focused on driving the last 20 minutes to the festival. Hashirama just sighed, was Madara hiding back his true feelings because they work together, or was it something entirely else? He had to know but didn’t want to push it since he didn’t want to make Madara upset at him. “Just know Madara, that us working together would not be a problem. I really like you and want to be with you so please…..just think about it, okay?” Hashirama said in a soft tone and just went on to look out the window. They passed some flat land and a small wooded area just outside of the town they were traveling to. A few turns and stops at the 2 red lights in town they soon found themselves at the fairground. Pulling up around back where the contest was being held, other people were unloading their pumpkins as well. “Ohhh, Madara! Look how BIG they all are. Looks like I will have some stiff competition.” Eagerly getting out of the truck and going to converse with the other entries, Madara was left to unload his truck. Luckily there were people there to help him. Before Madara knew it, there was a small crowd forming around his truck and the pumpkin. He could hear Hashirama’s voice, “ You bet! Look at this beauty! Top pumpkin right here, I will bet money on it!” Shaking his head, the Uchiha could hear people placing bets. “This is out of hand already,” Sighing as he helped the 4 other guys take the pumpkin out of the bed of the truck. They placed it on some pallets and moved it to the area where the show was taking place. “Finally...now maybe I can go get some food.” Putting the tailgate up, Madara made his move and went to find Hashirama, who was still looking at other contestant’s pumpkins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sliding away from the contest, Madara started to walk the fairgrounds. Stopping to get a lemonade and a giant smoked turkey leg. Eating that damn thing, Madara felt a bit barbaric. Ripping pieces of meat off the bone as he continued to walk around the grounds. He saw a few booths he found interesting. Buying some fresh honey, some vegetables such as tomatoes, cucumbers, garlic, and hot peppers. There was also a fruit stand where he bought some apples and oranges. On his travels, he did see some homemade wine but he would have to come back for that since he had no more room to carry anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching to where his truck was parked so he could drop off what he purchased, he found Hashirama there waiting for him. “Madara! Where were you? I turned around and poof, you were gone...OHHH you got some vegetables!” Taking a look at what all Madara got, “There are still some other things I want to get...did you want to go with me?” Madara said as he sipped on his lemonade. He didn’t have to ask Hashirama twice because once those words came out of his mouth, Hashirama was already dragging him along the fairgrounds. Naturally, Hashi stopped at the other contest that was going on today, such as a pie contest. They were giving out samples and Hashirama just had to get one “Ohhh...this is so good!! Madara, give it a try,” grabbing another sample and basically feeding it to his crush. The Uchiha munched and a little gleam twinkled in his eyes “You’re right. This is good. Amazing how a plain old cherry pie can be this delicious.” Quickly reaching for another sample to eat. The lady noticed and informed the two that the pies are for sale and that they can buy one if they liked the product that much. So, Hashirama bought one and yanked Madara in the opposite direction. They only had an hour till the pumpkin contest started so they had to make the best of their time. It was about the 4th booth that they saw when Madara noticed that the two were holding hands. There was a quick blush and a fuzzy feeling deep inside of him. “This...this is actually nice,” Madara thought to himself. He’d be lying to himself if he said that he didn’t enjoy it because he sure in hell did enjoy the two holding hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before the hour was up, they made it back to the truck carrying wine, pies, some other baked goods, two funnel cakes, and two house plants. Madara ended up munching on his funnel cake while Hashirama went to talk to a few people that had questions about his pumpkin. The Uchiha just stared at his boss. Noticing how his eyes lit up when people commented on how huge that pumpkin was. Madara also took note of how happy Hashirama was, he was in his element. This just made Madara smile. He loved it when Hashirama was happy. Madara was daydreaming about the both of them when there was a sudden booming voice over some loud speakers. Coming back down to Earth, he noticed he was smiling and soon went back to his normal facial expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The contest had started. They had judges look at each pumpkin and each pumpkin was weighed. “1000lbs” Not a bad weight for that size of a pumpkin Hashirama mentioned to himself. He knew he had some stiff competition today. The next pumpkin to be weighed was a town favorite. Weighing in at 1500lbs, Hashirama knew he had to beat that weight and he firmly believed he would be able to with his prize pumpkin. A few more pumpkins were weighed, the one coming in at 1100lbs and the next 1300lbs. Now it was Hashirama’s turn. He waited as the people weighed it. He was nervous and anxious. Just how much did his pride and joy weigh? Seeing the shock on everyone’s faces, “2000lbs! It looks like we have a winner!” A man’s voice said over the speakers. Hashirama just stood there for a moment, in shock. “2000lsb?! My goodness! That IS a big pumpkin!” He was excited and went up to get his ribbon and trophy. They also gave him a huge check with the amount of $7,000 written on it. Excited, the Senju went back to the truck to find Madara. The Uchiha met up with him, “You won. I knew you could do it. You have the best green thumb around.” Madara commented as Hashirama just gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The local papers wanted to take a few pictures and get an interview with the winner. Hashirama grabbed Madara and dragged him along to his winning pumpkin. “Madara! Take some pictures with me!” Hashirama said as he climbed on the pumpkin and straddled it. Holding up the check with a smile, Madara just stood there by the pumpkin and showed a faint smile. Several pictures were taken, mostly of Hashirama though. Although one newspaper did get photos that included Madara as well. Those were the pictures that Hashirama wanted so he asked the photographer to send some to his email. One newspaper was asking Hashirama a few questions and all Hashi could say was, “Madara! Without him, this pumpkin would not have reached its peak weight. My farmhand does amazing work and he knows what he is doing. So we will be celebrating this win tonight….together!” Hashirama exclaimed as Madara just stood there and rolled his eyes, declining two interviews. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, the excitement died down and everyone was off to other parts of the fair. Having already been through it two times, Madara was ready to go home. “Let's get this pumpkin back on the bed of my truck and we can head out back to your farm. I am sure the locals want to see the winner of this year’s contest,” Madara stated as he opened up the tailgate and started to get everything ready to bring the pumpkin to his truck. A team of people started to move it and the forklift they had lifted the pumpkin and pallet into the truck. While this was going on, Hashirama finally started to eat his funnel cake and couldn’t wait to get home to spend the rest of the afternoon/evening with Madara. Finally, those two will get some alone time that didn’t involve work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two were on their way back to the farmhouse. The drive was long and all Hashirama did was talk, informing Madara that he would get half of the prize money since he basically did all of the work to make that pumpkin the biggest in the next two counties. He didn’t show it, but Madara was proud of himself. It was his hard work that paid off and made Hashirama win. Hashirama knew that and properly praised him for doing so. The high praise from the Senju felt good. After all of these years working for other people, he was finally getting the recognition he deserved. Smiling for the rest of the way back to Hashirama’s place, Hashi noticed that Madara was smiling and couldn’t help but to fall in love right then and there. It was a sudden feeling. He wanted nothing more to make Madara happy. The Uchiha was always good to him as well. There was just something special about him and Hashirama knew right then and there, that the both of them were meant to be together. Finally, after all those years of having a crush on Madara, he finally admitted to himself that he loved Madara. It was his smile that made him realize it so now the question, how will he make Madara realize that they belong together? Does Madara like him back? Hashirama has to know and he will soon get his answer in days to come, but for now, the Senju just wanted to focus on tonight and their dinner together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally making it back home, Madara quickly started on getting the pumpkin out from his truck. Meanwhile, Hashirama took the rest of the stuff in and quickly ordered food for delivery. He would have cooked, but he didn’t have enough groceries at the time. Well, not enough to make something to Madara’s liking that is. All Hashirama ordered was two pizzas and an order of hot wings for his love. Hashirama worked to set the table and opened up the bottle of wine he purchased at the fair. Pouring two glasses, taking a sip out of the one and then taking the other glass out to Madara. He had just finished putting the pumpkin outside of the pumpkin patch so that everyone who visited the farm could see his winning piece. “Madara….I got you a glass of wine. It’s very..strong but it’s pretty good for homemade.” The Uchiha took the glass and put it up to his lips and took a sip. Shaking his head, “Damn right that is some strong shit. It’s good but strong. Looks like we are getting wine drunk tonight.” He just smiled and continued to drink the wine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two headed indoors where they could relax till the food came. Madara sat on the couch and Hashirama, naturally, took a seat right next to him. Giving Hashirama the side look, the Senju just sat there, smiling as he took a few more sips of wine. It was silent for a bit, Hashirama just wanted to be next to Madara and Madara just wanted some peace and quiet. Another 20 minutes went by till the food came. Hashirama quickly gets up to get the pizza and wings. Setting everything down on the table, Madara stood up and went over into the kitchen. Reaching to grab a plate, Madara opened one box that was a supreme pizza and took 3 slices. The other pizza was an all veggie one. Eating together always made the two of them happy. Madara had some company and Hashirama was eating with the man that he loves. “Pizza’s pretty good.” Madara commented as he devoured one slice after another. “ It is! I love this pizza. I ordered from the local pizza shop in town. They’re the only ones that will deliver out here. All the other places claim that it’s too far of a drive.” Hashirama replied back as he took his time to eat his pizza, savoring every bite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara has his fill and so did Hashirama. Setting the plates aside, Madara got up and got another glass of wine and poured some more into Hashiraa’s glass. For some reason, Madara was nervous. He wanted to make a move but he didn’t want to give off mixed messages. Before he knew it, Hashirama had set the glass down and made a move himself. Finding a pair of soft, warm lips on his own. His mind was telling him to pull away, but this time, he followed his heart and kept kissing Hashirama. Pulling the Senju closer and giving his hair a few tugs that caused Hashirama to moan lightly. Slowly bringing Hashi close to his body as he fell back onto his back. Hashirama pulled back and just stared into Madara’s eyes causing Madara to feel vulnerable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama was hoping these actions would mean what they meant cause Madara’s body language was giving Hashirama a “please fuck me” vibes. The Senju is hoping that tonight will be the night, but only if Madara wants it. He can already feel it in his dick and Hashirama isn’t sure if he could hide his “excitement” from Madara much longer. “Will it finally happen?” Hashirama thought to himself as he lightly touched Madara’s body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was the move Madara wanted from Hashirama. As the night unfolds, Madara is about to have the night of his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sex in the Farmhouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It happened! Hashirama's most wanted desire came true</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sound of heavy breathing. A feeling of skin on each other. Madara was in a state where he was about to lose it. It was all Hashirama’s fault too. He’s never seen Hashi without a shirt on and the sight was driving him wild with desire and lust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama was having a good time. Teasing the Uchiha with his tongue. Kissing every inch of exposed skin. Goosebumps riddled Madara’s skin. Panting with each touch. Madara was ready to explode. He couldn’t take it any longer. Feelings and emotions were surging in his body. Sitting up and pushing the Senju back onto the couch. Madara worked the zipper down and unbuttoned Hashi’s pants. Yanking them down with force and grabbing the already hard dick. It was big….hefty. I was a bit thick too. Madara took it as a challenge and wrapped his mouth around the throbbing organ. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. The warmth and wetness of the mouth almost sent him over the edge already. Wrapping his hand with Madara’s hair, he gave a small, forceful yank. This action causing Madara to moan out. It only made him want to push his mouth on the member more. Sliding his mouth down, Madara started to bob his head. Feeling the tip get wet already, the Uchiha continued to work his magic. Hashirama filled the room with moans and cuss words, this is what he wanted. He wanted to be pleased by Madara. He wanted this for the 2 years Madara had worked for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara did his best to get the whole thing in his mouth, gagging a few times, he finally managed to get most of it into his mouth. Holding onto the base, Madara worked up a frenzy of sucks. Moaning around the dick as he felt it twitch in his mouth. Reaching down to undo his pants, Madara started to masturbate. His dick was already nice and hard. Thinking of the things Hashirama was about to do to him, making his dick twitch. Before he knew it, Madara fell backward and felt his pants being ripped off. “ H-Hashirama...please. I want to feel you inside of me,” Madara giving a command as Hashirama just smirked and shook his head, “Not yet.” Putting the legs up on his shoulders, the Senju got on his stomach and proceeded to lick the entrance. Shivering as he felt the warm tongue spread him, licking every inch of his hole. Grabbing his dick, Madara started to jack off again while the other hand held Hashirama’s head between his legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moaning as Hashirama continued to work him into a hot, begging mess. “Please...Hashirama, fuck me. I want to feel you.” Madara pleaded but Hashi just smiled and pushed two fingers into Madara’s hole. Tightening around the two digits, the Uchiha started to move his hips in an attempt to get Hashirama to move his fingers. But the way Madara was acting, Hashi decided to allow Madara beg for it. Pushing the fingers deep into the Uchiha, Hashirama twisted and turned them, moving them in and out faster. The sounds of deep moaning only egging the Senju on to go harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hashi had enough of fingering his soon to be lover, taking out the fingers as Madara slightly made moaning noises. It was time, Hashirama waited for this moment and so did Madara. Over the last few weeks, Madara was starting to look at Hashirama in a completely different light. He’d be lying to himself if he denied he wanted the Senju to fuck him. Now, his wish was coming true and Madara was ready for it. With Madara’s legs still over his shoulders, Hashirama aligned himself up with the Uchiha. Pushing the head of his dick into the entrance. Biting his lower lip as he felt the hole tighten around him. On the other hand, Madara winced a little bit, feeling the large organ stretch him was causing some pain. “Just relax. I’ll take good care of you,” Hashirama said in a soothing tone. Reaching to grab a small bottle of lube, Hashirama squirted some of the liquid on his dick to make it a bit easier to go inside of his man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama got most of his dick in the hole and started to thrust slowly. Reaching up to pull the man down into a kiss, Madara bit the bottom lip and moaned into a few kisses Their foreheads together, Hashirama smiled as he watched Madara’s reaction to the thrusts. He could tell the Uchiha was starting to enjoy himself. Madara was really getting into it. Dragging his nails down Hashi’s back as they changed up positions. Madara bites his neck, kissing each bite mark afterward. Hashi had picked up the pace. The sounds of skin smacking against each other echoed throughout the living room. “Fuck...Hashi. You’re so good. Keep fucking me,” Madara practically screamed out as his man was pounding away at his ass and hitting his spot at the same time.  Madara couldn’t help but reach down and stroke himself. Hashirama thought that was entertaining and encouraged his love to keep it up,” Yes, Madara. Keep stroking. You look so hot doing that to yourself,” Hashirama was in an excited tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Senju went hard when Madara begged him to go harder. Feeling that dick in him was nothing short of divine. The Uchiha could feel him reaching his end though. A few good thrusts and several strokes later, Madara came with a growl. His body shaking, trembling. Moaning as he felt himself tighten up around Hashi’s throbbing dick inside of him. There were small cum trails all over his chest and abs. The Senju smirking at the mess he made of himself. That was short-lived as Hashirama felt his own end nearing. Putting one leg down and leaving one leg up, Hashriama went to town, going fast and hard in order for himself to reach his climax. After 3 good thrusts, Hashirama let it go. Head tilting back as he felt himself come undone. His body trembling as he slowly rocked his hips in order to milk himself till he was completely finished. Looking down, he saw his own dick covered in fluid, mostly his own. He knew he filled Madara up to the brim with his own cum. Slowly pulling out so he could watch Madara’s ass release some of the white fluid out of his hole. “You’re so sexy right now. Your hair is a mess….you’re body twitching. Just how I hoped to see you tonight,” Hashirama stated as he leaned down to kiss Madara on the lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up. Just let me go shower. I feel fucking gross.” Madara got up off the couch and stretched. Standing up he felt fluid run down his leg and got a little embarrassed. His face turning red as he walked to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>40 minutes later</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara finally emerged from the shower. Feeling better now that he is clean. Hashirama was waiting for him in the bedroom. He had spent the time reading up on new ways to make your crops produce more fruits and vegetables. “About time you got out of the shower. I was about to go in and save you!” Hashirama smirked and made a space on the bed for Madara as he put his book away and got comfortable. Giving the Senju a death stare, “ I had to wash my hair, sorry it takes me 30 minutes to actually watch it.” Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, turning his body to get into bed and pull the covers up to his chin. Hashirama made another move and put his arm around the Uchiha and gave him a  kiss on the forehead, whispering an  “I love you.” Madara did hear this and at first, stayed silent. His emotions were all over the place right now and hearing those words just made them even more confusing. Taking a deep breath in, letting out a sigh, “I love you….Hashirama.” Hearing those words, Hashirama was on cloud nine and before he could say anything back to the handsome man next to him, Madara was already out cold. Peacefully sleeping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Senju didn’t want to wake him up, so he just gave him a kiss on the forehead and decided to go to sleep. Tomorrow, he will ask...again, if Madara wanted to be his boyfriend. He had a good feeling about this time around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. One bird, two stones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>A couple of weeks later</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara had found himself staying over at Hashirama’s twice a week since that night the two had sex with each other. He really didn’t mean to allow for this to happen, it just did. Naturally, it made Hashirama happy. Each morning, the Senju would make a huge breakfast for the two. Hashi wanted to make sure Madara had enough to eat before he started his workday on the farm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since that night, Madara has been meaning to talk to Hashirama. Sure, he was happy with how things are going with the Senju, but he felt like he just needed to know what he was to Hashirama. Was it just a fling? Is it something more meaningful? Are they actually boyfriends now? These questions were all plaguing Madara’s mind. He can never find the right time to talk though. Between him working long hours and Hashirama getting his farming business in order, it left them little time to actually spend time together. Will they actually work with them both being so busy?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara was in the barn, working on fixing up the tractor. He had to replace a few parts in the engine so most of his time was doing that task. His hands were greasy, hair up in a messy bun. He had a pair of old, ripped jeans on with a black and grey checkered flannel. Taking out 2 of the spark plugs and replacing them, Madara went to go try to start the tractor. Nothing. He was running out of ideas on why the tractor isn’t starting Frustrated, the Uchiha threw the wrench and started to cuss. “ Madara….babe? Is everything okay?” a voice peering out from behind the wall. It was Hashirama. He was worried about Madara. He’s never seen him so frustrated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wiping his hands with an old towel, “Yeah. I’m fine. Just this fucking tractor. I can’t get it to turn over.” Madara said as he was distracted and yet again, got up on the front tire to take a look at the engine. “Maybe you’re just overlooking something…” before Hashirama finished, Madara cut him, “  Yeah? No shit. I know what I’m doing, Hashirama.” His voice was raspy and deep. back turned toward the Senju.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama decided to leave him be and went back to the farmhouse. Fixing up some lunch for both of them, the Senju was really concerned with Madara’s behavior. Has he always been that way? Easily frustrated. It bothered him that he wasn’t able to calm him down although it wasn’t the right time to calm his man down. Maybe he’ll wait and talk to him while they have lunch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lunch bell rang and Madara put down his tools. Figuring he would get right back to work after lunch. The Uchiha entered the kitchen, taking his seat at the table. Hashirama was all smiles, leaning in to give his man a warm, loving kiss on the cheek. “It smells good. Glad you decided to take my advice and get that cookbook I recommended last week.” Madara added as he grabbed the utensils and started to eat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Madara…..you know it’s okay if you can’t fix the tractor today. I don’t want that sort of pressure on you…” Hashirama said in a concerned tone as he also sat down at the table.  Shaking his head, Madara answered, “ No, it has to get done today. It’s harvest season and we need to harvest your crops before the end of this week. We can’t afford to waste time.” Hashirama just sighed and went on with eating. He knew Madara was right but he didn’t want his love to feel frustrated any more than what he has been feeling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, I know you mean well, Hashirama. But we have deadlines to meet. If I don’t get this tractor fixed, we both won’t get paid. Honestly, I can’t work for you if I don’t get paid because you want to take it easy with my feelings.” Madara had no idea what he was saying but he saw the expression change on Hashirama’s face and it broke his heart. He was just being real. Maybe Madara was too real. “Listen…I didn’t mean to sound harsh. I just need this job is all. Look, don’t be so sad, Hashirama…” Reaching across the table to grab the Senju’s hand, rubbing the top of it with his thumb. Hashirama looked up at Madara with a smile, grabbing his man’s hand to place a gentle kiss on top of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding right now is the perfect time to talk, Madara started to open his mouth, “ Hashirama, what are we? Are we a couple? What am I to you?” he started off as he placed his utensils down on the table. “Ever since that night a few weeks back, I haven't been too sure as to what we are and mean to each other. I know for me…..you mean a lot. I know I said we couldn’t work because you are my boss, but the truth is, I believe we can work. I want us to work. That’s why I want to make us official. Hashirama, will you be my boyfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Hashirama to answer back. As a matter of fact, it was instantaneous. “Yes!!!! A thousand times, Yes!! I will be your boyfriend. Oh Madara, this has made me the happiest man alive right now,” Hashirama said with a high pitch squee sound. Sitting up to lean over the table, Hashirama gave Madara a kiss on the lips. It was a soft and gentle peck. “ I can’t believe this is really. My crush…..is now my boyfriend.” Madara was happy. He loved seeing Hashirama’s smile. It just made his day a lot more brighter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two continued to eat till Madara had enough and had to go back to working on the tractor. Meanwhile, Hashirama texted his brother, Tobirama, to tell him the good news. Tobirama saw the text but left his own brother on read. It didn’t bother Hashirama though since his bro always seemed to leave him on read countless times throughout the week. He knew Tobirama was busy. He was a corporate lawyer after all. The two were completely different and Hashirama wouldn’t have it any other way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The light gave away to darkness, Madara was about to give up on working on the engine for the night. Hashirama was right, there is always tomorrow. He felt like he needed to get it done that day though. After several trips to the part store, a bruise on his knuckle, and several pounds of grease later, Madara grabbed the keys and turned them. It took a few seconds but the tractor finally kicked over and all the Uchiha could do was celebrate. Finally, after the entire day, he got the machine to work. Now tomorrow he can go out into the cornfields and gather the crops for tomorrow’s afternoon shipment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heading back to the farmhouse, Madara told Hashirama the good news about the farm equipment. “I’m so glad!. I’m happy you were able to fix it. I can always count on you, Madara,” the Senju said. Hashiama wrapped his arms around the waist of the Uchiha, but Madara just pushed his boyfriend away. “Wait till I get a shower. I’m dirty and I smell.” Madara said as he reached up and pull the hair tie out of his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giving Hashirama a kiss before he went off into the bathroom. It took Madara an hour to shower. Most of that time was spent on washing his hair. By the time he got out of the steamy bathroom, it was already late at night. Choosing sleep over food, Madara just climbed into bed and got comfortable under the blankets. Hashirama wasn’t too far behind. He also climbed into bed and wrapped his arm around Madara’s hips. Hashirama whispering into his man’s ear, “ Goodnight and I love you,” looking down at the man to find that he was already asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama watched Madara sleep for an hour before he also fell asleep. Both of them stayed close to each other. Madara turned over and nuzzled right into Hashirama’s bare chest. It was a chilly evening so all the Uchiha wanted was some warmth from his boyfriend. The two stayed close together all night long. Hashirama waking up for a moment to check the time, deciding to let Madara sleep in for an extra hour.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t care if Madara would get mad at him. His love deserved the rest. The next day will be proven to be tough, filled with obstacles only a farmhand will encounter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Become One with Wasted Opportunities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the end of the harvest season. Madara realizes they need to do something to save the farm.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It has only been a few days since Hashirama and Madara decided to be a couple. In those few days, Hashirama has treated Madara like a king. Making him all his meals, running his shower/bath water, washing all of his clothes, and even picking up his cat to bring to the farmhouse since Madara was basically living there now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara was out in the cornfields, driving the combine harvester. They only had a few days before the crops needed to be harvested and sold to the local stores. The Uchiha had started early in the morning after he had his breakfast of eggs and bacon with a cup of freshly squeezed apple juice. While Madara was out in the fields, Hashirama was back at the farmhouse. He spent a good part of the morning watering his flowers and setting them in the sunlight. After that task was done, the Senju went out to gather up some eggs from the chicken coupe. He had also planned to go into town to purchase some food items for lunch and dinner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out in the fields, Madara was harvesting the corn. He had to stop a few times to fix the combine, but he finally got it running correctly.  The back was already filled so he had to make a stop at an access point and to have a local truck stop by so he could unload the corn. Hashirama had a contract with a food producer that used only his corn to make corn flakes. It was a local company that sold their cereal in the surrounding counties and a state over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The truck came and went, forcing Madara to get back on the combine and finish the rest of the harvesting. The next load will be for grocery stores to sell the corn he is gathering. Hashirama was known for producing some of the sweetest corn in the county, so it was usually very popular at farmer’s markets and local grocery stores. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was close to lunch when Madara had finished up in the fields and putting the corn into separate bins for the stores. He will have to deliver them tomorrow so they will still be fresh for consumers. The rest of the corn was also saved back to feed Hashirama’s chickens and hogs. Madara had just come out of the barn when Hashirama showed up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Madara!! Come have lunch with me! I made chicken bacon wraps for you and for me, some fried tofu stir fry.” Madara just smiled and followed his man to the farmhouse. Madara noticed just how tight those jeans were around Hashi’s perfect ass, causing him to smile even more. He will definitely be getting some of that later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two sat down at the table and started to eat. Madara thoroughly enjoyed his chicken wraps and sweet tea. “The harvest is done….my yearly contract with you should be about up so if you want me to stay on longer, just say the word and I’ll permanently be your handyman,” Madara said as he took a big bite out of his food. Hashirama was thrilled. Of course, he wanted Madara to stay on as his main go-to man. After all, Madara knew that farm like the back of his hand. The Uchiha knew what needed to be done and when. Madara knew how to take care of the farm animals. Madara was just perfect and he was good at his job. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I want you to stay on! You’re the best, Madara! I want this to be your farm too! This is why I am going to put your name as co-owner of the farm. It’s something I’ve been wanting to do for a long time. This is your home now and I want you to be part-owner of the farm and farmhouse.” Hashirama beamed as he munched on his lunch. Madara was shocked. He was speechless at first. The words seemed to escape him. Co-owner, huh? That did have a nice ring to it. He would also be making more money, not that it matters cause the two would be sharing their income. “If this is what you want, then I have no problems being co-owner of the farm,” Madara said in a proud tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning over the table to give Hashirama a kiss on the lips, Madara went back to his lunch and finished eating. After lunch, Madara went back out to the barn. Sending the corn through the mill to grind it up for feed so he could go feed the chickens. Once that was done, the Uchiha grabbed a bag and went to feed the chickens and pigs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara had only a few small things left to do for the day. He had to pick some apples so Hashirama could make fresh juice and cider. And just maybe, Hashi will make his favorite, apple pie. Madara went to the orchard with a basket and started to fill it up. The not too good looking apples, he tossed them into a separate bucket for the deer to eat. He was out there for a good 90 minutes when his basket was filled so he marched back to the farmhouse and set it on the porch. Informing Hashirama that there were apples, the Uchiha went back to the barn to grind up more corn and to use the machine to sort them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few more hours had gone by and the sun started to set, telling Madara that it was dinner time and for him to get cleaned up. As Hashirama was cooking dinner, his boyfriend got washed up. Madara took a nice hot shower, staying in there just a little bit longer so the water could wash over his sore muscles. Changing clothes into something a bit more comfortable for the evening and his hair down, the man entered the kitchen with a small smile. Giving Hashirama a kiss on the back of his neck, which caused the Senju to jump and holler, “Madara!! You can’t do that while I’m cooking! I-I could hurt myself!” Hashi said to the Uchiha as he continued to cook a nice pasta dish for the both of them. “Oh….you are perfectly fine. I can’t help that you are as sexy as you cook. Besides, I can’t help it that you look fine today.” Madara reached into the fridge to grab himself a beer. Taking a sip of the refreshing drink, “Ahh, that’s the stuff” was mumbled under the Uchiha’s breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama grabbed two plates and filled them with the alfredo mixture. Putting the salad in two separate bowls and slicing up some homemade Italian bread. Everything smelled good. The aroma of garlic and parmesan filled the kitchen. Madara took a seat and started to eat, slurping up a forkful of noodles. Madara was completely happy for once. The food was good, he had a good man, a job he loved and the sex was amazing. Hashirama was the total package. The perfect man and Madara were glad Hashi was his to claim.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama was completely smitten. He watched Madara eat with a smile on his face. Daydreaming of what it be like to marry his boyfriend. They were already the perfect couple. They both took care of each other and helped when asked. Soon dinner was over, the Uchiha having a satisfied look on his face, “That was good, babe. You’re such a good cook. You sure know how to make a man happy.” Grabbing his beer to take another sip, “You’re the best, babe. I’m going to do some paperwork before bed. Are you going to join me? I may need your input on a few things that will be going on with the farm over the next couple of months.” Madara had some plans for the farm. The harvest season is over with and they met their quota today, so things will be slow on the farm that is why they are going to focus on canning over the next week, making jams, entering the prize pig in a contest, making jerky and selling it the farmer’s market. Just small things like that to help keep the farm running.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the study, Madara was deducting repair costs from the account. The combine repair was costly, but they just got paid today so the money they just got covered the cost. Hashirama’s farm wasn’t doing too bad, he did make a profit after all, but it just wasn’t as Madara expected. If they don’t do something for next year, the farm may be in trouble. They still had time to turn things around for the better, maybe if they planted more crops or if Hashirama’s jams could get an investor, they could sell his jams at a national level.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s it going, babe?” Hashirama asked as he took a seat next to his love and looked over the papers. He noticed the profit he made, sort of sad that it wasn’t what he thought it was going to be, “ I for sure thought we would have made more this year. Maybe next year we can do better?” looking at his man curiously. “We have to do something Hashirama. I don’t want to lay off workers. I mean there are only 6 of us that keep this farm running. What do you think our move should be?” Madara questioned his man, causing Hashi to look troubled. “I’m not sure! This is all so depressing! Maybe if I sell my jams? Try to get them at a national level. That could possibly work!” The two were at least on the same page about the jams. They were already a big hit in town so why not try to sell them in the surrounding states at first is what the Senju had initially thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama, depressed, had returned to their room and just when to bed while Madara stayed up for a few more hours doing paperwork. It was around midnight when the Uchiha went to bed, frustrated cause he had to get up in 5 hours so he had to get as much sleep as possible. But little does he know what is in store for him in the morning. Hashirama has plans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Snow Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Winter has arrived and Madara has something planned at the end</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Winter</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara has been living with Hashirama for a couple of months now. Every day there is something new. Hashi constantly up to his goofball antics kept the Uchiha male on his toes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This morning Hashirama woke up and instantly became a ball of sunshine. Meanwhile, Madara was still asleep. It was Sunday after all and it was his day off. The man wanted to sleep in, god willing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama wasn’t about to let that happen though, jumping on his man and instantly cuddling him closer, Madara woke up with a very grumpy expression. “ Are you serious?” His morning voice deep and aggravated. This was not the way he wanted to wake up. Madara had imagined a peaceful morning. A gentle wake-up and breakfast in bed. He got neither of those. Bitching under his breath, the Uchiha got up and did his morning routine. “ 7 am….too damn early for my day off,” muttering to himself as he started to brush his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not to mention he was very comfortable in bed. The warmth of the surrounding blankets had put him at ease through the night. Now, he has to deal with cold ass air and his boyfriend being way too chipper for the time of the morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With his morning routine finished, Madara got dressed in some comfy clothing. He didn’t plan on doing too much today. Maybe a little woodworking. After all, Hashirama did need a new shelf for his plants. Hashirama was already in the kitchen cooking up some eggs, toast, and a fruit salad for their breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara grabbed a cup for his coffee and went into the living room to look out of it, seeing the very first snowfall of the season, he hoped Hashirama didn’t want to go anywhere or do anything outside.  “Babe!! Baby!! Since it snowed, why don’t we go out and build a snowman? I want to do cute things with you this winter!” Hashirama’s voice echoed from the kitchen. “Damn,” Madara said to himself as he walked back into the kitchen. “Hashi, I really just want to stay in today. I don’t handle the cold well and I had planned to work on something for you.” “For me?! OH! Do tell me what you have planned!” Beaming with excitement, the Senju set the table and placed the food in the middle like a buffet style. Putting a decent pile of scrambled eggs on his plate, Madara started to eat, informing Hashirama that these eggs were his best to date. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two enjoyed a peaceful breakfast together, Madara informing him that he planned on making a few shelves for his plants today. Hearing this caused Hashirama to make a happy noise, leaning over the table to give Madara a kiss on the lips. Hashirama couldn’t be happier. Despite some money problems with the farm, he enjoyed what he loved. He has the best man for his boyfriend. Things were just going well for the Senju.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With Breakfast ending, Madara went out into his workshop to get started on the shelving. Hashirama cleaned up the kitchen when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Having to went and answer it, “Brother!! It’s been awhile….please come in.” It was Tobirama. He had stopped to see how his older brother was doing and to get him caught up on the family news. “So, Tobirama, what brings you here today? I thought you were working?” The two of them sitting down in the living room as both cats greeted the silver haired man. “Hashirama, father is demanding to see you. He is rather persistent of you taking over the company. Have you checked your emails?” Turning his head away, Hashirama just blew out his cheeks and whispered “No.” Shaking his head, Tobirama opened his bag and pulled out a bunch of papers, “Here, look these over……..it’s an agreement to take over the company….” Tobirama was cut off by his brother, shoving the papers back at him, “ No. I don’t need to look them over. Tobirama, I am happy with what I do. I wish the two of you will understand this. I have big plans for the upcoming year. Plans that will make the farm a lot of money….” Tobirama just sighed, placing the papers on the coffee table “ I’ll leave them here. Father needs an answer by the end of the week,” Tobirama stated as he sat back in the chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tobirama...I am happy. This farm is my life. I also plan on getting married next year…” Hashirama blurted out. “Oh, you’re finally settling down? Father will enjoy this news. What’s her name?” Hashirama gave him a look and just smiled, “HIS name is Madara. He moved in with me about 2 months ago…” Tobirama had a look of disgust, “ You mean HIM? You’re handy man? Hashirama, father is going to expect you to be marrying a woman, not a man,” The younger Senju added. “ I don’t care what father thinks. I love Madara and I want to marry him. It doesn’t matter what you or dad thinks. This is my life and if i am going to marry a man, I will marry a man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A voice booming around the corner, “Besides, didn’t you have a date with my brother, Izuna, Tobirama?” It was Madara. He Had over heard everything while he was in the kitchen getting some coffee. Tobirama was a deer in headlights. Izuna must of blabbed to his brother about their date the other night, “That has nothing to do with this, Izuna shouldn’t have told you. What I do in my private life is my business.” Madara just rolled his eyes,  “Doesn’t that same logic apply to Hashirama? It’s his life so let him live it.” Madara took a sip of his coffee and left to head back to his workshop. Tobirama just “hmph” and crossed his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Brother, I know you are concerned but this is my life and I am happy for once. Please don’t ruin it for me.” Hashirama gently told his brother. Tobirama just sat there, not saying a word as he was upset over the fact that Izuna told Madara about their date. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, back at the workshop, Madara was cutting up some wood to start with the making of the shelves. Grabbing his measuring tape, he measured out some wood. Marking it with a pencil. Taking each piece to the saw to cut them, Madara’s mind was also preoccupied. “Hashirama wants to marry me…” he thought to himself. The Uchiha was unsure about how he felt about it. Sure, he loved Hashirama and enjoyed the time they spend together. Marriage hasn’t really crossed his mind…..yet. They’ve only been together for a few months and the two months they’ve been living together has been great. Still, marriage was a big step and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that sort of commitment. Even so, Hashirama ment a lot to Madara and Madara would more then likely say “yes” if he was asked to get married.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara tried to focus on his task at hand. He wanted the shelving unit to be nice for his boyfriend. After all, he knew his plants ment a lot to Hashirama and having a place where he can display them would make both of the men happy. After getting the boards and supports cut, he grabbed his nail gun and started to assemble. Piece by piece the unit was coming together.  About 45 minutes had passed when Madara completed the shelves. All he had to do was sand it and stain the wood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took his time sanding each piece. Making sure it was smooth as Hashirama’s hair. Moving on, he carefully chose the stain. He wanted something earthy to match the tone of the living room. Their living room had a hint of organic modern to it. “Perhaps a lighter tone will do the trick,” Madara said to himself. Grabbing a “honey maple” stain to finish the shelving off. The color woud go great with the surrounding plants and coffee table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take Madara long to finish his project. Allowing it to dry as Hashirama came outside with hot chocolate and an idea to play in the snow. “Madara! It’s snowing so take a break and come play with me!” Sighing, Madara felt like he had no choice. If he would say “no” then Hashirama would get depressed and just sob. “Sure...lets go play in the snow.” Hashirama was thrilled so he ran out and flopped in the white powder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing as he threw some snow up in the air, letting it fall on his face. “Madara! This is so fun!” Hashirama was enthusiastic. Madara came out of his workshop and flopped right next to his boyfriend. Madara got a handful of snow and tossed it on Hashirama, smiling as he watched his man’s reactions. Hashi was childlike as he kept playing. The Uchiha watched him closely, enjoying the time spending with his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Getting up to go build a snowman, Madara started with the body. Rolling a big ball of snow together. Setting each ball of snow on top of the other. Hashirama went to help, grabbing some old clothes to dress them up. Hashirama spent the time putting clothes on the snowman, making it look presentable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After their time in the snow, Madara went back inside to take a nice long, hot bath. Naturally, Hashirama had to join him. The Uchiha more than welcomed him. Leaning back against his man as the two relaxed together. “Did you have fun, Hashirama?” Madara asked as he sank deeper into the water. “Yes! Of course! I’m just glad you joined me. I hope you had fun as well, my dear Madara?” The Uchiha just hummed in delight. Hashirama grabbed Mad’s luffa and started to wash his back. Giving it a small massage while he was at it. Grateful, Madara just moaned in delight and showed a small smile. He could never get used to this type of treatment. Hashirama constantly treated him like a god.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bath was a delight. Madara got washed by his man and in return, hashirama let him wash his hair. Secretly, Madara loved washing his hair. It relaxed him for some reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later that night in bed, Hashirama fell asleep before Madara. It was at that point that Madara had decided that he was going to be the one to propose to Hashirama. He would set up a place and time to do it. Maybe within the next month.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>11. Date Night and Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HashiMada date night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day was turning to evening, Madara was getting ready for his date night with Hashirama. He stood there as he looked into his closet. Nothing really jumping out at him. He could wear a nice pair of jeans with a dress shirt. Or he could wear something that requires a tie. Either way, he really didn’t have much to chose from at this point. Madara kept his wardrobe simple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara eventually picked out a nice dress shirt, some firm-fitting jeans, and a red/purple polka dot tie. Meanwhile, Hashirama was in the shower, washing his hair with his fancy shampoo. He wanted to make sure he smelled nice for his date tonight.  The Senju already picked out his outfit. Trying to not go with farmer clothes, he chose some dark-colored slacks with a nice white and green sweater. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two were finally dressed, Hashirama really couldn’t keep his eyes off Madara and how sexy he looked. Madara had his hair up in a high ponytail and was sitting on the couch messing with his phone. Hashi had to water his plants before they left, which took a whole ass 15 minutes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a photo of himself and posting it on his Twitter and captioning it “ Date night with the boyfriend.” What seems like hours, Hashriama was done and they were finally ready to head into the city for their date.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara chose to drive this night considering he knew the restaurant they were planning on having dinner at. Hashirama didn’t mind, his reason was that he could look at his boyfriend the entire time. Instead of Madara’s vintage truck, they took Hashriama’s Jeep Grande Cherokee. The Jeep was recently purchased by Hashirama just a few weeks ago. He traded in his truck since he didn’t see the reason why there should two trucks. Madara was against it, of course. Stating logic that he runs a farm and should have a truck on the farm that wasn’t vintage. But, Hashi didn’t listen and just did what he pleased. It was money that they didn’t have right now and Madara was upset over that, but only for a couple of days. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara drove and entered the highway. It would take an hour to get to the city and Hashirama was already on his bullshit with trying to find the right road trip music to listen to on the way. Hashi finally found some music, even if it’s 80s love ballads. Madara tried to ignore it for the most part, but he did sing to a few of the songs, which made the Senju happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later, they finally arrived at the Italian restaurant that was on the main street. Finding parking was a little bit tricky so they had to find a parking garage to park at, which cost more money and Madara was not happy about it, but Hashirama took care of it. Hand in hand, the two walked the three blocks to the restaurant. Luckily, Madara had already made reservations and was seated quickly. A nice booth in the back, with dim lighting and a lit candle on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for them to order their drinks, Madara ordering a nice chianti to drink with their food. They both received menus and started to look over the food items. Figuring he would order an appetizer so he went with the fried calamari. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Hashirama couldn’t take his eyes off his boyfriend. A few times Madara had to snap him back to reality so they could order their food. The Uchiha went first and ordered the chicken parm with a nice garden salad. Stumbling for a moment, Hashi ordered the Italian sausage lasagna also with a garden salad. The waitress took their menus and quickly brought out the fried calamari. Taking a piece, the Uchiha placed a piece of food up to Hashi’s mouth, feeding him a piece then giving him a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama was delighted at the affection Madara was showing him. Even though it’s something small as a kiss out in public, it was a big step in their relationship. Before, Madara wouldn’t even hold his hand when out in public, but now, he’s getting kisses. This made him happy and gave him warm, fuzzy feelings inside. Hashirama gladly returned the kiss and reached for a piece of food to feed Madara back</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Within moments, their food arrived and the aroma filled the space. “Oh! It smells divine!,” Hashirama sounding excited about his meal. Madara was impressed at the size of their food. It was clear enough to feed two people, but that only meant leftovers for tomorrow.  Each of them grabbing the utensils, the two started to dig into the food. Madara was taken back by how well his chicken parm tasted. It was perfect. Just the right amount of sauce and cheese to spaghetti. On the other side, Hashirama was content with his dinner. His lasagna tasted great. “ Madara..Madara...here take a bite of my food! It’s really good.” Getting a piece on his fork and holding it up to the Uchiha’s mouth. Madara took a bite and was instantly taken back by how well it tasted. “ Ahh, it’s really good. I’m impressed.” Madara showed a smile and did the same thing, getting a piece of chicken/noodle on his fork and fed it to Hashirama.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Within several minutes, Madara was already full. Patting his belly and relaxing back against the booth. “I don’t think I can eat another bite. That was a lot on my plate. Guess we can have leftovers for lunch tomorrow.” Hashriama felt the same way. Stuffed. He groaned and grabbed his wine glass to finish it off. The two relaxed for a moment before Madara started to pack up the leftover food. He also gave the waitress his credit card and left a decent tip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked back hand in hand to the Jeep a few blocks down. It was a crisp, cold night. Just barely starting to snow. Madara had on a puffy jacket with a scarf, which made him look even cuter. Hashirama had a long jacket on and some gloves. Even with the gloves on, he could feel how warm Madara’s hand was in his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching the Jeep, Madara opened the door for Hashirama and closing it behind him. Getting in the car himself. They were soon on their way after Hashi paid the parking fee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara pulled into the farm’s driveway, driving down the mile-long road before reaching the farmhouse. Both getting out and heading inside, Hashirama turned on the lights to the kitchen so they could put the food away. Meanwhile, Madara was taking off his coat and shoes so he could head into the bedroom to change into his lounge pants and a t-shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once changed, the Uchiha climbed into bed where his cat was sleeping on Hashirama’s side. Petting his beloved pet, Madara was relaxed and ready to cuddle his man. The cat loved his head rubs, rubbing up against the rough, strong hand of Madara. Purring as he felt loved. It wasn’t long before Hashirama came in and got completely naked, sliding into his side of the bed, moving the cat so he could be closer to Madara. The Uchiha just gave him a look, surely he wasn’t in the mood right now. All he wanted was to snuggle and be close to Hashi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re naked and that can only mean one thing,” Madara sighed. “ Why not?! You’re sexy and hot and attractive. Of course, I want you!” Hashirama practically raising his voice. Shaking his head, Madara just inched closer, “ I just want to cuddle with you. Maybe in the morning?” That was fine with Hashirama, just as long as he got what he wanted in the end. “That’s fine! Cuddling is also fine! I just want to be near you, Madara!” The Senju moving closer so he could lay down and wrap an arm around his man. Madara laid down as well, resting his head on Hashi’s chest. Aside from his pillow, Hashirama’s chest was the next most comfortable item to lay on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama enjoyed Madara laying on him, it meant that he got to play with his long hair. Twirling it around his fingers causing the Uchiha to fall asleep quickly. The Senju just smiled and kissed the top of his head, whispering “Goodnight, my love.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will try to update as often as I can. Between work, depression, and writer's block, it's been a bit difficult to update regularly. I will try to update once a month from now on.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love them so much</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>